


Vacationing

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dragonborn DLC, Dragonborn Reader, First Meetings, Fluff, Frostmoon Pack, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Pack Cuddles, Solstheim, Sort of AU, That's explained but all we care about is the kissin right, ya can't stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: The Dragonborn can't even go on vacation without getting in a fight, but thankfully the local werewolves appreciate the help in thinning the werebear population





	

You've never regretted picking a fight as much as you do when the two assumed bandits turn out to be werebears. You didn't even know werebears are a thing! Sure, you've met a werewolf or two (namely, Singid and the occasional wolf you find in the wilderness, who you usually awkwardly wave at in greeting before 'casually' getting the hell away from).

One lunges at you, forcing you to skitter backwards. _God, what are we going to do?_ You didn't think to bring a partner, figuring you were going to get to the bottom of this Dragonborn business and be done with it. It seems like you underestimated the task at hand. Like, waaaaaaay underestimated.

Maybe you should've told your faction leaders? Delvin knows you planned on heading to Raven Rock, at least, but the others... Not good, to say the least.

You just recently joined the Companions too, and you doubt a prolonged, unexplained absence will look good for you. Then again, it hardly matters if these bastards end up killing you. 

The second bear takes a swipe at you as you consider what a horrible idea this whole vacation is turning out to be, just _barely_ grazing your hip. It's enough to have you biting back a scream and dropping the arrow you had notched though.

You absently wish you were the type to use a shield, even though you normally find them clunky. They do have their merits, you suppose.

Lack of a shield aside, you need a plan. _Okay, okay, what can we use to get an advantage?_ You mentally go over the terrain you tracked through to get to here, figuring some kind of body of water, a settlement, or a step incline or decline could help exponentially...

 _Oh. That could work_.

There's a cliff, one that leads into no doubt freezing water not too far from here. If you can manage to get one or both of them to put themself between the cliff... It's a game of baiting them into position, allowing them to think they've the upper hand.

You switch your bow out for a dagger and clutch your side as you dance out of their strikes, feigning ignorance. As if anyone could take on a were-anything with a fucking dagger. It works too, and their movements get sloppy as the fight continues. They're toying with you.

You glance between the two and the cliff, edging towards it like you're honestly contemplating trying to escape by descending.

 _Come on, take the bait_. It's only a matter of time before one of them goes to block off your 'exit', and you inhale. You don't hesitate, "FUS RO DAH!"

The heavy creature doesn't get thrown back like humans do, but he is shoved far _enough_.

You wince at the sound of him making a vain attempt to grab a hand hold on his way down. His partner (pack mate, maybe?) also flinches as their friend is sent skittering down the cliff, but only for a moment. They slowly glance back at you, lips curling back with fury.

Oh, shit.

You should've expected this. There's no time, not enough to get out of way and certainly not enough to come up with another plan. You block your face and neck with only your arms, and prey. The sound of claws on stone is your only warning before... Nothing?

A growl rips through the air before something smashes into the werebear, teeth flashing in the light. It latches onto the bear's neck and shakes, tearing fur and skin alike. You almost feel bad for the poor thing.

The bear immediately switches targets, while you simply wonder what the hell is going on.

 _Don't look a gift horse in the mouth_.

Right. You grab a poisoned arrow and notch it, your dagger returning to its place on your hip. Waiting for an opening, you realize your 'savior' is, in fact, an actual werewolf. They're built leaner, more humanoid than the werebear but just as vicious.

Your hands are shaking, and you can practically feel the adrenaline burn itself out of your system the longer you wait, but your only other option is running, and that's hardly an "option".

Your opening comes when the werewolf shoves the other away, trying to get some space to maneuver. Your arrow strikes between its shoulder blades, making the bear roar in pain.

Ah.

Fire damage.

You've always loved how fire poison works. It's _magical_ , in a literal and metaphorical sense. You grab another, unpoisoned arrow as the bear reels back in shock and your hesitant ally barks in amusement. The arrow joins its sister a moment later, landing in the same general area.

They turn on you with a snarl that's admittedly, much less intimidating now that you've got someone to fight beside.

You Shout again, this time a curse. Marked for Death covers them in a sickly purple web, weakening them. "You sure you wanna do this?" You ask, mock worried.

This just annoys them further, and you barely dodge the next strike.

The wolf, apparently tired of being ignored, once again joins the fray. They tackle the bear before they get another strike on you. It's almost sad, really, how quickly the werebear is taken out with your Shout lowering its defenses so much. _Almost_.

You let the wolf handle it, moving to clutch at your wound in earnest this time. God, does it hurt. You'd look for a health potion if you weren't worried about bleeding out. If only you had magic. That'd be _awesome._

 _Oh, god, what are we supposed to do in this situation_? You go over all the tips you've gathered, but its getting hard to concentrate. _Just calm down. Don't panic_.

There's a suspicious thumping noise that has you glancing back up, finding the wolf looking down the cliff and the bear's body missing. You suppose it makes sense. Fight together, get shoved off cliffs together.

The wolf glances back over at you after a moment, watching you curiously. "You fight well for a human." He says, words garbled but understandable.

You laugh and it sends a wave of pain through your abdomen, breathless, "I could be better."

He makes a noise in his throat, and it takes a second to realize that's the werewolf equivalent of a laugh. He stomps closer, holding out his hand... Paw... Whatever. "Would you allow me to assist you, human?"

You blink, "How?"

"There is a pack nearby." He seems amused, but its hard to tell given the wolf face.

"Oh. I would appreciate some help then." You agree after a moment.

You don't expect him to scoop you up into his arms, but a quiet growl stops your squirming. You relax with a huff and a silent question of how he can carry you and the hundred+ pound backpack you drag around. You'll have to ask about that, when your eyelids aren't slipping closed against your will.

* * *

You wake up with a start, four pairs of eyes immediately glancing over at you. Your injury burns when you try to sit up, and a startlingly familiar voice tells you, "Take it slow. You're lucky to be alive, mortal."

_Vilkas?_

You look to the speaker, and while you do find a Nord, he's certainly not Vilkas. "You..."

"I'm the wolf that hunted beside you." He responds, the corners of his eyes crinkling when he smiles.

"Welcome to the world of the living." Another pack mate says. "Heard you took out a werebear." She seems marginally pleased by that.

"Well. I Shouted it off a cliff, technically speaking, but..." You admit after a moment, moving your hands to your injury. It's wrapped meticulously, kept clean with the help of a shirt you most certainly did not put on yourself. It's Nord style, and on any other day you'd complain about being smothered in fur, but for now, its divine. Your legs are still cold though.

"You Shout?" She hums, looking you over again.

"I'm Dragonborn, and apparently there's another older Dragonborn on this island." You explain, pulling your backpack into your lap. There should be a blanket, one that you stole from Vilkas as petty revenge.

"Hm." She turns her attention back to making her arrows, apparently not interested in Dragonborn matters.

The first one you met, your hunting partner, moves closer when its clear that conversation is finished, asking, "What are you looking for?"

"Blanket."

"We have plenty of furs." He huffs, sitting down next to you. "I am Majni. Alpha of this pack."

Oh. You suppose it is odd neither of you introduced yourselves yet. You also think its very weird that he calls himself am alpha when actual wolves only display such rankings while in captivity. _Weird_.

Putting that aside, you introduce yourself as well before returning to searching for your blanket. It's probably at the bottom, unfortunately.

Majni doesn't seem to mind when you throw your stuff on the floor, at least. In fact, he seems very interested in the dragon bones. You already traded the scales back when you were in Windhelm, in order to stock up on food and potions for your trip. You didn't exactly know what to expect out of Morrowind.

"You hunted this?" He asks.

"Yes. They like to hang out around Word Walls." You finally find your blanket, and barely resist the urge to bury your face in it. Instead, you leave it on the floor next to you and begin repacking everything aside from the blanket and the bones Majni is still holding.

Majni's nose twitches, and you find yourself wondering how a hulking Nord could be so cute. "Which are?" He says, handing you the bones.

"Ancient dragon walls that tell stories. They have power, help me learn new Shouts. It's faster than the Greybeards' way by a mile, but it involves a lot more murder."

"It's hardly murder." He says, frowning. 

"I... I don't think you understand how being Dragonborn works. You have two souls, correct?" Singid mentioned it when you visited him once, that he has good control over his wolf and himself when not under the influence of Hircine's curse.

"Of a sort. Our wolves are a part of us, but also separate. More... Beastlike, instinct driven." He explains, watching you with narrowed eyes.

"I have a werewolf friend back home, that's how I know. But..." You struggle to find the words. "Essentially, being Dragoborn is similar, but with every dragon I kill and absorb the soul of, the dragon part gets stronger. I am, at a very basic level, more dragon than I am human."

He looks... Impressed. "Have you ever thought to become a wolf? If it really is comparable, I don't doubt you would have no troubles controlling yourself even while shifted."

You laugh, "Uh, I've never really considered it, but thank you."

The two of you continue chatting until long past noon, the other three pack members watching on silently. Two of them leave to hunt at one point, and Majni only pauses the conversation to tell them to be careful, the werebears are no doubt angry over their loss.

You learn he also has a twin, and you can't stop your surprised laughter as you explain that the two of them remind you a lot of another pair of Nord twins from back home. Akar seemed pleased when you mentioned that Farkas is the strongest person you've ever met, while Majni just looked like he was holding back a laugh.

"Vilkas is the smart one, he knows the whole history of the Companions. That's who I stole my blanket from too. Can't remember what he did to annoy me though." You giggle.

"He can't be that smart then." Majni remarks.

You raise your eyebrows, "Because?"

It might just be your imagination, but you think his voice lowers as he says, "You killed a werebear with your Voice. What kind of fool would pick a fight with such a creature?"

If it were anyone else, you might be offended by being called a 'creature', but the way he says it makes you think he's putting you on par with himself and his pack. "Non-human", as it were.

You can't manage a response, only laughter. You bring your blanket up to your face, covering your smile. _Ohhhh, boy, is he a charmer_. You're not used to people complimenting your Voice rather than the Voice.

He says your name, regaining your attention. "So these Companions..."

"Oh, they're like. A group of mercenaries and hunters, I suppose. I only joined them recently, because it took me a while to get the nerve up." You were intimidated by how strong they seemed in the plains. God knows you can't kill a giant without thirty arrows and the patience of a saint.

"Hunters." He repeats, as if that answers some kind of question.

"Yeah, I've only gone on missions with Farkas though." You smile at the memory. "He's the only one who knows I'm Dragonborn. He got stuck in this weird trap and these bandits showed up."

"How many bandits?"

You shrug, "Four or five? Why?"

"Nothing." He grins. "Tell me about Skyrim?"

Your eyes light up. Finally you get to be the one explaining things! You babble on about your adventures (and admittedly, you want to clam up after only a few moments, but Majni always assures you that he still wants to listen), only stopping when the others join in, bragging about hunting creatures you've only just become aware of.

They seem to appreciate your interest in learning about their techniques, and are all to happy to drag the werebear clan.

They're natural enemies, it seems.

You didn't mean to stay until nightfall, but none of your new friends seem to mind. Hjordis mocks you for shivering as the cold sets in, but Majni silences her with a growl. You very nearly yelp at the sound, while your dragons couldn't be anymore impressed.

Rakel takes first watch, while the others all group together. You stay on the outskirts, not certain if its too soon to join their pack cuddle puddle or not.

Or, planned on staying on the outskirts, but somehow ended up snuggled between Hjordis and Majni, and goodness gracious are you warm. 

The alpha's face is pressed against your neck, heavy arm draped across your waist, while Hjordis is stretched out above you, her stomach making a much nicer pillow than your pack did. Her hand is clutching at your shirt, as if she's afraid you'll move away and steal her warmth.

Akar is cooking when you will yourself to open your eyes, and by the smell, you'd say its horker meat.

"Want some?" He asks, not even glancing in your direction.

"How'd you know 'm awake?" You ask tiredly, bringing a hand up to wipe your eyes.

"Heartbeat sped up." He answers simply, and while you suppose if Majni is Vilkas that he would be Farkas, you can't help but think Farkas would be nicer.

You blink. "Werewolf thing?"

"Yeah."

"Huh." Is all you can manage, yawning. Your eyelids are heavy, but you don't think you can fall back asleep knowing you're snuggled up to brand new friends. You can barely relax while snuggling old friends. Suppose that's just another cultural difference. People of Tamriel are touchy.

Akar doesn't seem inclined to continue the conversation, and its only when Rakel moves that you realize it's her hand that grasping at your shoulder and not Hjordis'.

"Mornin', Dragon." She says with a yawn.

"Good morning, wolf." You respond, stretching your legs out. Your injury burns in protest as you do so, but its easily ignored. "You sleep well?"

"Mmm." She doesn't give you a better answer than that. You didn't really expect her too though, so its fine. It takes longer than a day to form actually friendships, let alone to get accepted into a pack.

And as a Dragonborn, you feel like forming pack bonds might be a little harder for you than most. Dragons don't do friends.

"I slept better than usual."

You let out a surprised laugh, trying to shift away from the mouth on your neck. This only makes him laugh and press closer to you, the arm on your waist becoming a chain. "That tickles." You whine.

If anything, that seems to encourage him. He growls (the vibrations of which make your situation even worse) and uses his free hand to actually begin tickling you. You screech and struggle even more, kicking at him. You're sure everyone is aware you could escape or Shout if you really wanted escape, but nevertheless.

"You poor thing." Hjordis says, moving out from under you. Your head falls back onto the furs, leaving even more room for Majni.

"Stop it! Majni!" You demand halfheartedly. _This is so childish. This is so... Wonderful_. You can't remember the last time someone treated you like a friend instead of a Dragonborn (or in some cases, simply "the newbie").

"Majni?" He repeats, obviously getting at something. His fingers stop just long enough for you to catch your breath and assure yourself its over, we're good, everything is fin--

The noise that leaves your mouth is supposed to be his name, but it comes out too high pitched and breathless to be discernible as such.

Rakel giggles as she watches the two of you, while Akar and Hjordis begin discussing another hunt. They don't seem at all alarmed that their alpha is harassing the Dragonborn. It's only when your eyes start tearing up from laughing so much that he relents, instead moving to brush the tears off your cheeks.

You're unable to wipe the smile off your face, even when you want nothing more than to scowl at him. "You're horrible."

He grins. "You could've gotten away."

You don't deign to answer that, instead dragging yourself up off the bedding and moving towards the fire. He follows, albeit at a slower pace.

The pack begins chatting again while you all eat (this time about going into town to sell extra meat and perhaps buy some supplies), while you simply begin planning your day.

You have to return to Skyrim, if only to tell everyone where you're going to be the next few weeks, and then you have to discuss the Black Books with that dunmer you met near the stone. Maybe before that you should hire some help? Or ask one of your housecarls to accompany you?

As if she knows where your mind is headed, Rakel asks, "You going back?"

You blink. "To Skyrim?"

She only gives you a deadpan expression in response, and you take that as a yes.

"I plan to, but I'm not sure... I have to kill Miraak but I also have to talk to Delvin, and then there's the deal with the Companions, and its a mess."

"Who's Delvin?" Rakel raises an eyebrow.

"My Thieves Guild bro." You answer lamely. "He gives missions and stuff, its good fun."

"You're a thief too?"

You flatten a hand against your chest, "I am a Dragon of many talents."

She rolls her eyes. "Of course.”

Majni offers to see you back to Raven Rock when breakfast wraps up, and you kindly accept after recovering from your shock. How gentlemanly.

Without the worry of having to be constantly vigilant on your shoulders, you have more time to admire the flora. "Solstheim is so pretty."

"Better than Skyrim?" He laughs.

"Different. Not better, not worse. Just different. Both are way better than my home, though." The last part isn't meant to be said, but it comes out anyway. Your traitorous mouth will be the death of you one of these days.

Not today though.

Today, Majni simply glances over at your curiously. "Your home?"

You wave it off, "I'll tell ya about sometime. I like Tamriel better though, rest assured."

Either because you admit that you want to see him/the pack again or because he can see that its a tender subject, he drops it. "You plan on returning to Morrowind?" He asks instead.

"Course. I got things to do, new ingredients to try, werewolves to charm." You just barely stop yourself from making finger guns, instead simply flashing a bright grin.

He snorts in amusement. "You've already done that last one."

And here you thought you were the smooth one.

You bite down on your lip, cheeks hot with a blush. "Ya Shout one bear off a cliff..." You laugh.

"You've done more than that." He responds, pausing. Likewise, you stop moving. This is... Interesting. "The pack likes you as well. We don't normally take to humans so easily." He says 'human' not like they're bad, but like they're... Different. Like you would while talking about rabbits or foxes. 

"Are you implying something?" You ask slowly, tilting your head curiously.

His teeth are as blunt as anybody's while in this form, but the way he smiles is sharp. There's no other way you can describe it. "No. I'm offering."

"Offering what?"

"A place to stay," He brings a hand up, fingers just barely grazing your cheek. It really shouldn't make you blush, considering the position you woke up in, but oh, it does. "And... More. But you are neither a Nord nor wolf, so I will be patient."

You had picked up on the flirting earlier, but... Saying it so _plainly_ is a bit of a shock. You're familiar with how Nords get hitched, without any hesitance or dating, and you do admit the idea set you on edge a bit, so this is... This is nice.

You do, however, feel the need to ask, "Does being patient mean you won't kiss me goodbye?"

He grins. "Not when you ask so nicely."

You have to lean up to meet him halfway, and its hardly a kiss without how much the two of you are smiling, but you're willing to try again. It's gentle, far softer than you expected from an actual _werewolf,_ but then again, maybe its because you're still recovering that he's like this.

His free hand comes to rest on your waist, tracing the curve of your hip bone through your shirt. The motion makes you shiver, something you're positive doesn't escape his notice. You press closer as revenge, garnering a growl from your lupine... Friend. Boyfriend?

Deciding that question needs immediate answering, you pull just far away enough to ask, "What do you call someone you're dating or courting or whatever in Skyrim?"

He blinks, and you note with some degree of satisfaction that his pupils are dilated. Only the tiniest bit of blue remains. "I... Don't know. You could just say we're courting."

"Well, what are you gonna tell the pack?" You ask, tilting your head in the general direction of the way you came.

He kisses you again, this time just a bit more heatedly. You're left breathless when he finally pulls away to tell you, "I'm going to tell them that Lord Hircine must've bought us together."

The way he says Hircine is probably illegal. You would know, as a Dragonborn. You specialize in words. Also, the insinuation that it was divine intervention that led you to meeting. That should be illegal on the grounds its so cliché and also makes your heart race. Ridiculous.

Even more ridiculous is how much to want to him kiss again though. You're not really the type to kiss the day after meeting someone, but there's... Something about him that makes you feel like you've known him for much longer. 

You're the one to start the kiss this time, leaning up on your tiptoes to do so because Nords are fucking tall. Majni seems to notice your struggle after a moment, hands moving to your hips and then the sides of your thighs. You're simultaneously disappointed and relieved he doesn't try to cope a feel as he does so.

"Can I?"

"Can you what?" You laugh.

He looks a little too smug. "Help with your height problem."

"Sure, I guess. What're y--" You cut off with a shriek as he lifts you up by the back of your thighs, your legs now bracketing his hips. He seems to have no trouble keep your up either, and immediately begins peppering your neck and jaw with kisses.

You're not entirely sure if its the position or the kisses that get you, but your mental facilities seem to stall for a moment. _Fuck._

You only regain function when you feel a dull pain in your neck. A dull pain that you know is not from a simple kiss. "Are you marking me?" You can't help but laugh, lifting a hand to tangle in his hair.

"It's the wolf." He says against your throat. The same as this morning, but much less cute and more _holy hell, that feels nice._

"Oh, so your wolf is leaving hickeys?" You hum. You almost want to make some joke about what your dragons want, but they're not talking so much as growling.

Majni simply hums in response, lifting his head to kiss you properly this time. You suppose you can forgive him.

**Author's Note:**

> there's literally only two fics with the Solstheim wolves??? And none of them are shippy so uhh, here we are. 
> 
> I actually planned this part to be waaaaay shorter (and for it to be a Vilkas fic lmao) but I liked the Frostmoons too much and got carried away but hey. this is good too. it's too bad you can't actually marry any of these ppl in game 
> 
> Also?? they never explain how the Solstheim wolves are changed? do they have a set up similar to the under forge? 
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading! ! hope you enjoyed my shippy nonsense (and sorry for any errors I'm sick and sleepy my dudes)


End file.
